Then, I love all of you
by Aalana
Summary: - Post saison 2 - Qu'est ce que Delphine ressent elle face à la perte de Cosima?


**Bonjour! Je reviens de ma longue période d'absence avec un petit OS, qui me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**  
**Je tiens à remercier mon amie _Ayla_, qui m'a beaucoup aidée et encouragée pour écrire cet OS.**  
**Bien évidemment, Orphan Black ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement), ni les personnages ni rien blablabla.**

**Bonne lecture!  
****Aalana.**

* * *

Delphine raccrocha le combiné et se laissa choir sur le canapé, assommée, incapable de rien.  
Non. Non, non, non et non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être... Non, murmurait-elle, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.  
Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle pris Cosima, sa Cosima? Delphine sentait son monde s'écrouler, son cœur s'arracher, ses larmes couler. C'était juste impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdue, si ?

Au début, elle ne voulait pas écouter ces rumeurs, prétendant le décès du clone 324b21, elle n'y croyait pas, ne voulait pas y croire. Mais, aujourd'hui, Sarah l'avait appelée, pour lui annoncer la mort de la scientifique, des suites de sa maladie.  
Et là, son monde s'était écroulé, son cœur s'était déchiré.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de la jeune femme, Delphine se sentait tellement coupable d'être partie, partie si loin d'elle. Elle avait certes déjà eu l'impression de trahir Cosima en la laissant, en allant à Francfort, mais aujourd'hui, ce sentiment était encore plus fort que d'habitude, et il ne la lâchait pas, la harcelait, ne lui laissait aucun répit.  
La Française était une darwiniste, une scientifique pure et dure, et avait du mal à croire en une vie après la mort. Pourtant, là, elle avait besoin d'y croire. Elle avait besoin de se dire qu'elle était désolée d'être partie, à un moment où Cosima avait tant eu besoin d'elle. Et surtout, elle avait besoin de se dire qu'elle la reverrait un jour, avec ce même sourire insolent sur ses lèvres.

Delphine avait l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar. Les ténèbres l'engloutissait, l'aspirait, et elle ne faisait rien pour s'en sortir. Elle s'en foutait, elle voulait rester dans ses souvenirs, elle voulait continuer à se terrer dans cette profonde douleur. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, ne possédant que quelques amis proches, n'ayant que peu de gens pour se confier. Elle avait tout fait pendant des années pour proscrire les sentiments, par peur de souffrir de l'attachement sans aucun doute. La Française avait une vie de chat sauvage, vie que Cosima avait ébranlée, qu'elle l'avait changée. Elle lui avait montré par a+b à quel point ça réchauffait d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et c'était magique.  
Delphine aurait vendu son âme, se serait damnée rien que pour la voir une dernière fois. Pour entendre sa voix, pour sentir son parfum, ou juste pour lui susurrer que tout irait bien. Pour sentir sa main dans la sienne, pour se réveiller le matin et la voir à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu avoir un futur, une vie avec Cosima et elle venait d'apprendre par Sarah que ce souhait ne pourra jamais voir le jour.

Leur vie à deux venait d'être balayée, leur futur hypothétique venait de mourir en même temps que la scientifique. Delphine et Cosima ne vieilliront pas ensemble, ne se marieront pas. La Française n'épousera pas le singe savant, elles n'apprendront jamais à se connaître, elle et leurs manies, leurs vices et leurs délices. Elles ne rencontreront pas leurs amis d'enfance respectifs, leurs familles, car Cosima, ce petit bout de femme au sourire inébranlable, s'était éteinte.

Selon Sarah, Cosima avait passé ces derniers jours avec elles, ses sœurs. Elle aurait passé ces derniers instants à vivre, à rire et à déconner, comme elle a toujours été. La scientifique savait ce que la vie valait. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir la quitter, donc elle voulait en profiter. Elle aurait quitté ce monde de la même façon qu'elle l'avait arpenté : souriante, aimante, insolente.  
Cela rendait Delphine encore plus malheureuse. Elle aurait dû être là. Elle aurait dû être celle qui la soutenait, envers et contre tout. Elle était désemparée face à cette douleur, persistante et lancinante, et par cette culpabilité omniprésente. Pourrait-elle un jour se pardonner ? Delphine l'ignorait. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour l'instant, elle devait continuer à vivre, vivre avec ses nouveaux démons et la perte de son amour.

* * *

**Vos avis? :3 A bientôt! **


End file.
